Home sweet home
by dbzgirlxo
Summary: Bulla got pregnant at 16 and left home with Goten thinking it was best for everyone. 7 years later they come back with their kids for a visit. Will things work out?Or will they crumble all over again?
1. Heading back home

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz and I'm not getting paid to write this stuff! K thanx. xD_**

**_Okay so I honestly don't know if I'll keep this story up,it was just a sudden idea I had. If I get reviews I'll continue,if not OH WELL!_**

**_First chapter is a bit shorter,the following(If i continue) will definitely be longer._**

It'd been seven years since I'd last seen my parents. Crazy right?At the time I was only sixteen and 9 months pregnant...

I'd left just a week before I gave birth,I didn't plan to leave,it was a last moment decision. You know just something you just feel you have to do?

I had always been a daddy's girl. Bulla Briefs,the little princess. My father showed more affection toward me then anyone,which was a big deal for him because this was Vegeta we were talking about.

So you could just imagine how he felt when he found out I was pregnant. I was careless,and hopelessly in love.

Goten...He was perfect. So sweet to me. Knew just what to say to make me laugh and smile. The perfect boyfriend. Sure he was a little bit older,but I had no doubt in my mind when it came to whether I was in love with him or not.

When I told him I was pregnant,he was happy. Well...after almost fainting. He said he would be there and he was...still is.

Our parents eventually got used to the idea...well kind of. My father was angry,beyond angry and so was Trunks. Goten had gotten his little sister pregnant at fifteen,and he was supposed to be his best friend.

A week before my due date,A fight happened. Not one of our usual spars that go around the house,but a real insane argument. My parents were fighting over me and the baby,they were saying such cruel things.

My mother was defending me keeping the baby,and my father was full of rage,yelling about how it was such a mistake. I felt as if I were tearing them apart. That very night,I packed my bags,and Goten and I left carrying out two little babies along with us...yeah,two.

* * *

Now 7 years later here we were,I'm 23 now,just as much in love with 7-year-old twins,Mika and Blaze.

Mika had dark purple hair but not like the style of mine,Trunks' or my mom's. It was spiky at the ends,the saiyan in her shining through more. She had big blue eyes like mine,and rosy cheeks.

Blaze had black hair,in the exact same style as Goten's(Think GT). His eyes were blue like mine and his sister's and he stood just half an inch taller than her.

We had a great little family of our own,and we loved spending time together,everything was right...except we were missing our families but that changed one day too.

One morning when I was taking the kids to school I got a phone call,surprisingly from my mother,she had looked us up and invited us to come back home for a visit.

I couldn't say no,so here we were,driving back to Capsule Corp,after all these years...and if things weren't awkward enough...I'm pregnant again...7 months along.

"Stop touching me Blaze!" Mika shouted reaching her short arm over to punch her brother,Blaze moved and her hand hit the door,causing a small vibration. They were definitely strong...

Goten sighed turning around and pointing at them both as I drove. "Both of you cut it out,or were not going to stop and eat!" He pleaded.

I laughed lightly,knowing that he was just excited to eat as they were,if not more. He sat back in his seat and I smirked leaning over and pecking him on the cheek before staring back forward.

"What are our grandparents like?" Mika asked picking up a doll from the floorboard and brushing it's hair with her small hand.

I looked to Goten,and he knew I wanted him to explain.

"Well your Grandpa Goku is my dad,He's the strongest guy I know and he has an even bigger appetite than I do."

Blaze and Mika's jaws dropped and Goten laughed,shaking his head.

"Your grandma Chi chi,My mother. She can be a bit demanding at times,but she always means well and she makes the best food. Your grandma,Bulma. She's really smart and invents all these crazy tech things,and your grandpa Vegeta...Well..."

Goten looked to me,and I sighed looking in the rearview mirror at the kids.

"Your grandpa Vegeta has a bit of a temper,but deep..deep..down he's a very caring guy."

"Do they fight?" Blaze asked eagerly.

"More than anything." I smiled.

Grins came over both of their little faces,and I shook my head. They would fit in perfectly.

"So here's the game plan. We'll stop at the next exit for dinner and you guys can sleep in the car afterwards because were only about an hour away.

Everyone nodded,and I smiled getting off the exit and driving over to the restaurant.

"We are never eating in public again!" I sighed frustrated,as we drove toward Capsule Corp,after eating our dinner,I let Goten take the wheel for a while.

"Aw babe you say that everytime."' Goten reminded me.

"That's totally different. That was crazy in there!"

"So we threw some straws,big deal!" Blaze said propping his feet on the back of my seat.

"Don't be rude to mama." Mika yelled elbowing him in the ribs.

"Don't be rude to mama!" Blaze mocked elbowing her back.

A tear rolled down Mika's cheek and Blaze laughed. "Aw baby gonna cwy?"

That kid was so stubborn and mean sometimes.

"Blaze touch your sister again,you won't be doing anything fun during this visit."

Blaze mumbled something that I couldn't understand and then the backseat became quiet,I sighed in relief.

_Finally._

Around thirty minutes later we finally reached Capsule Corp...my old home.

I got out of the car and opened the backdoor to see the twins asleep,Blaze's head lying on top of Mika's.

I smiled before gently shaking them. Blaze stood to his feet,and dizzily got out of the car almost falling over as he rubbed his eyes.

Mika whined everytime we shook her,so Goten picked her up and she layed her head on his shoulder as we walked toward the door.

My heart raced,as I rang the familiar doorbell,and for a moment I honestly thought about running away...but it was too late,the door was opening...


	2. Family greetings

_**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews,I really appreciate it[: and I do take alot of the things you guys ask in consideration. So I've decided that I'm going to make the story in 3rd person,and I'm going to make Mika stronger than Blaze,but also the sweeter and sensitive one because that'll just be humorous xD So thanks and please keep reading and reviewing!**_

* * *

The door slid open,and there stood Bulma,a warm smile across her aged face as she glanced between the four that stood in front of her.

Bulla and Goten froze in their spot both wearing goofy and beyond awkward smiles on their faces.

As she was observing them,Bulma's eyes dashed back and forth between three things. Mika,Blaze,and Bulla's stomach.

Bulla gave a weak laugh. "Surprise!" She almost shouted,and Goten put his hand behind his head,scratching it as he laughed with her.

"Come...Come in." Bulma laughed just lightly as it was obvious she was still very much in shock.

She led her estranged family into the large and spacious living room before sitting down in a chair and crossing one leg over the other.

"Wow." Bulma exhaled. "I have no clue what to say,because I have so much I want to say..." She said tearing up slightly as she stared at all of them.

Bulla sighed. "Mom,no worries,we have lots of time." She smiled brightly,trying to lighten the mood.

Mika and Blaze stared between the two of them as they sat between their parents,now very much awake,and curious as they looked around the room.

"You must be loaded!" Blaze finally said,Mika immediately punching him in the arm,causing him to clench his fists and wince in pain.

With a smile across her face,Mika stood to her feet and walked over to Bulma,extending her tiny hand,as her parents watched.

"I'm Mika." She grinned.

"Well,that's a beautiful name,and it's nice to finally meet you dear." Bulma smiled back,before pulling the small girl into a hug.

She patted her granddaughter's back as her eyes moved over to her grandson. "And you must be Blaze."

With a nod of his head,he stood to his feet,and Bulma opened one of her arms,as he shrugged and slowly walked over.

Goten and Bulla smiled as she watched her mother and kids.

The kids pulled back and sat down on the carpet,as Bulma's eyes went back to her daughter's stomach.

"How far along are you?"

"7 months." Bulla smiled placing her hand on her stomach,and looking at Goten.

"That's great. You don't know how good it is to know you two have been alright,I've been worried so I blame you for my aging." She joked.

The couple laughed. "Mom you look gorgeous as ever."

"Now do I get a hug from you two?"

They looked at each other before standing to their feet and walking over to Bulma as she hugged them both. "I'm proud of you both."

"Thanks." They said in unison,as the three pulled apart and glanced down at the floor where the kids were sitting.

Goten's eyes widened. "Uh...I think they ran off."

"I think that's what were all thinking babe." Bulla sighed,running a hand through her blue hair.

"Don't worry..you two talk,I'll find the two little monsters."

Bulma chuckled as Goten dashed down the familiar halls to find his children.

* * *

"Blaze...Mika..." Goten called quietly seeing as it wasn't the best hour to be yelling.

He recognized their energy and walked quickly down the hall before they could move again.

As he walked into one of the many dark guest rooms,he glanced around.

"Come on guys,this isn't funny.."

Just as he went to turn on the lights,Mika,Blaze,and Trunks jumped from the closet.

"BOO!" They yelled together.

Goten jumped back as his eyes widened,literally freaked out,as the three laughed.

"Now that my friend... was funny." Trunks said patting his old best friend on the shoulder.

A surprised look came over Goten's face,and then a slight smile. "Yeah you guys got me..heh heh heh.." He laughed looking down at his kids.

"Great kids bro." Trunks smirked patting them both on the head.

"Thanks." Goten nodded,his surprised expression still on his face.

It was obvious that Trunks knew why. "No worries,I'm over it."

Exhaling in relief,Goten smiled. "Cool."

"Definitely,but were going to have to spar sometime your here,you know?I haven't kicked your butt in a while."

The kids snickered,and Goten shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"Your on,Trunks but right now,I need to get these monsters to bed."

"Gotcha. I should probably get back to Marron, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. Your rents will be there."

Goten nodded "See ya." He gave a small wave before leading the twins back to Bulla.

"We should get them to bed,it's late." Bulla said once they were back.

"Good idea, we have a very eventful day ahead of us tomorrow,choose any guest room you'd like on the first floor." Bulma smiled and stood to her feet.

Goten nodded before taking the kids off to bed.

Bulla stayed behind for a moment and turned to her mother. "Uh..Dad's going to be present tomorrow right?"

Bulma chuckled. "Of course,even if I have to force him. You know your father hun,he holds grudges. He hasn't been out of the GR ever since I told him you were coming,but don't worry,that'll change."

"I hope so."

The mother and daughter hugged before Bulma headed off to her bedroom,and Bulla went off to the guest room with Goten,falling asleep minutes later.

* * *

The next morning,after waking up and showering,Goten and Bulla got the kids ready before going downstairs for breakfast.

The house smelled great,and as they actually walked into the kitchen Chi chi was visible talking to Bulma,Videl,and Marron as she cooked.

"Wow they really must've come early." Goten said happy to see his mother and friends.

"Goten!" Chi chi exclaimed,tears already pouring down her face as she ran over to him,wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Hey mom." Goten smiled hugging her back as she continued to cry.

Bulla smiled and walked over sitting on a stool at the kitchen island.

Chi chi pulled apart and finally noticed the twins.

"They are just so wonderful!" She looked from them both back and forth before turning to Bulla. "And I'm very happy about the baby,seems like Bulma and I are getting more grandchildren by the second."

They talked and got reacquainted with one another for a while before Goten turned to the women.

"Where's dad and Trunks?"

"Oh you know them. They'll come in here and eat all of this food but kami forbid they help cook it." Chi chi began to rant,and Bulma laughed. "They're out back Goten."

"Thanks." He said walking into the large backyard with Mika and Blaze behind him.

Goku,Trunks,A toddler girl,Gohan,18,Krillin,Pan,Piccolo and Vegeta immediately came into view.

All of them turned toward Goten and the kids as they walked out...well all except Vegeta who stood leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"Hey guys!" Goten called as he made his way over to them.

It was hard to tell what anyone was saying because everyone was saying things all at once,Goten looked between his friends confused and laughed nervously.

"Woah slow down guys." Goku said putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "Were glad your back. Have you been training?"

"Oh yeah,and these two have been great partners." He said looking down at Mika and Blaze.

Goku's eyes moved to the twins,and for a moment Goten glanced over at Vegeta,their eyes meeting causing Vegeta to quickly turn away.

But Goten couldn't help the smile that came over his face,he was interested in the kids.

Goku got down on one knee and smiled his usual friendly smile. "Hey!I'm your grandpa Goku,I heard you like to fight. Why don't you show us what you've got?"

The twins turned and looked at each other before shrugging.

"Sounds fun!" Mika giggled before turning to face her brother,and powering up before turning into a super saiyan,her already spiky purple hair that was in pig tails,turning blonde.

All of the adults around them eyes widened at the sight,obviously shocked to see a 7-year-old girl go Super saiyan.

Blaze shook his head at their reaction to his sister and powered up,also going super saiyan. Vegeta's head turned to stare between the two kids,a fight would definitely interest him.

"Ready?" Mika asked and before she could get a response Blaze was charging at her quickly,striking her across the jaw.

"Does that answer you?" He asked.

Mika clenched her fists and screamed before quickly moving behind her brother kicking him hard into the air,and then teleporting in front of him,elbowing him back down into the ground.

Blaze groaned and got to his feet shooting several ki blasts at his sister,that she dodged,being hit by the last one and falling for a moment as the ground trembled.

"Try harder!" Mika teased as the two lifted off the ground,moving quickly in the air throwing punches back and forth at one another for several minutes,so quickly that it was almost hard to see.

Mika finally took an opportunity to knee him hard in the stomach.

Blaze slowly floated toward the ground grasping his stomach,and Mika smiled happily,obviously ready to stop as she powered down and returned back to normal walking over to the others.

Blaze wasn't very happy,and smirked deciding to take his sister by surprise.

He put his small hands together and before the others knew it was aiming a Kamehameha at his sister.

Goten quickly teleported over to his daughter and grabbed her,moving out of the way,the blast destroying anything on that side of the yard,and even a couple miles away.

After sitting Mika down on the grass,Goten shook his head turning to his son. He was never much one to get angry,but right now you could tell he was.

"What are you thinking?You were showing them what you could do. Not trying to injure your sister. You never fire when her backs turned."

Blaze didn't say anything,as the adults stood around him.

"Hey Goten...he made a mistake..." Goku began,always the one to try and lighten things up.

"No dad,he knew what he was doing." Goten said turning back to his son. "Go inside with your mother."

Blaze muttered something angrily before stomping off inside the house,as the other's began to talk once again.

A couple of minutes later Videl walked out back and called to them. "Hey guys!The food is ready!" She yelled.

"Alright!" Goku smiled excitedly,walking inside the others following behind him.

Vegeta headed inside after everyone else had,a small smirk coming over his face,he quickly removed it as he walked inside,closing the door behind him.


	3. Problems at dinner

So far the visit back home wasn't going to bad for Goten and Bulla.

Everyone seemed to be getting along,and never stopped talking. Vegeta still hadn't said a word toward the couple,but he would speak to anyone else right in front of him.

Alot of the friends had gone home that afternoon,leaving just Goten's family,and Bulla's at Capsule corp.

The group sat down for dinner at the large table as they waited for the robot server to bring their meal. Mika and Blaze sat on one side of the table with Lillix Trunks and Marron's 3-year-old daughter,Trunks,Marron and Chi chi.

The other side sat Pan,Bulma,Videl,Gohan,Goten and Bulla. Of course at the two long ends sat,Goku and Vegeta on either side.

"I feel like I have to yell just to talk to you guys!"Goku called and everyone laughed,except for Vegeta who just shook his head.

"We can hear you just fine Kakarot."

As Goku went to respond the robot servers came in with many trays of nice smelling food,Goku's nose immediately turned toward them as he picked up his silverware.

"Alright let's chow!"

Everybody laughed once again.

"I can see dad's still himself." Goten smiled as his tray was sat in front of him,digging the knife into the meat.

"You know he never changes." Chi chi stated with a smile as she took a small bite of food from her plate,acting normally as Goku scarfed down his plate.

"You know you guys,the World martial arts tournament is coming up in a few weeks,It'd be fun for Mika and Blaze." Trunks spoke up as he turned to Bulla and Goten.

"I don't know about that,we have no idea how long were staying..." Bulla looked to Goten for support.

"Yeah she has a point..." He nodded.

Mika turned to Trunks curiously. "What tournament?"

"It's this competition they have every three years,the strongest fighters come...and they really aren't that strong at all compared to us."

"Sounds fun.." Blaze said as he turned to look at his parents,asking for permission.

Bulla sighed. "You guys it's weeks away and it's just not very convenient for me."

Goten went to speak but Vegeta cut him off surprising everyone at the table.

"Oh and why is that?" He smirked. "So you can run back home and live your fairy tale life. If so why would you even bother coming back?

"It's not that we don't want to see our family,were having a great t-"

"Then why such the rush to run back?" Vegeta continued to egg on.

Goten decided to intervene as he turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta...she's 7 months pregnant and I'm no genius but I don't think its good for the baby to be moving around so much."

"Excuses,excuses." He laughed coldly. "The child is fine. Obviously your offsprings come out strong enough." He motioned toward Blaze and Mika.

"It's...uh different with a newborn baby..." Goten looked to Bulla,able to tell that she was getting very upset and it angered him.

When he was a younger he always found Vegeta scary,but at the moment he was just pissing him off,for treating his own daughter this way.

"You know your upsetting her so could you cut it out!" Goten said raising his voice.

Goku looked up with his mouth full and swallowed,looking between Vegeta and Goten. "Hey you guys...this is supposed to be fun."

"Yeah not in front of the kids..." Bulma pointed out.

Gohan cleared his throat as he turned to Goten. "Just let it go bro." He gave him a look almost to say. _'you know how Vegeta is.'_

Goten's fists clenched under the table.

"It seems I've hit a nerve within the boy,He actually cares for the girl he knocked up when she was just a child herself."

"Shut up!" Goten yelled standing from his chair and slamming his fists down on the table causing it to collapse.

Vegeta smirked,obviously satisfied with this reaction.

Bulla sighed,standing up and putting a hand to her stomach she turned to Marron. "Could you please take the kids into the living room?"

Marron nodded with a small smile as she picked Lillix up and lead Mika and Blaze into the living room behind her.

"Goten let it go!I've raised you with better manners then this!"

"Not the time mom..." He responded not taking his eyes off of Vegeta.

"Excuse me!" Chi chi shouted,Goten ignoring her.

"How could you possibly treat your own daughter like this!" Goten demanded.

"Do you want to fight or not?" Vegeta crossed his arms waiting.

"Answer my question!"

Bulla walked up to Goten,putting a hand on his shoulder. "Please relax...I'm fine."

Goku walked over as well standing beside the couple."She's right son."

Goten stood there frozen,fists still clenched.

After a moment,he sighed,shaking his head. "He's not worth it..." He mumbled walking through the living room and out the front door.

"I'd better go check on him.." Bulla sighed as she waddled outside after Goten just as Bulma turned to Vegeta hands on her hips,ready to blow.

* * *

Goten sat out front on the hood of the car,his eyebrows furrowed,his anger still there.

Bulla made her way over to him,as he looked up at his pregnant girlfriend waddling toward him.

She slowly leaned against the car behind him and let her hand dangle as she slowly moved it toward his,weaving it's way into his own.

"I know my dad upset me and that made you upset,but that's just the way he is and I'm glad you walked away."

Goten looked down at their hands and then back up to stare straight at Bulla.

"I can't help it. He's always been an arrogant jerk,but it's gone too far."

"Im fine,I promise." She smiled squeezing his hand.

"I'm not convinced but I guess I'll let it go for you."

"That's all I ask."

"You know I love you and the kids more than anything...I don't want anything to hurt you."

Bulla smiled. "I love you too."

Goten was silent for a moment,looking deep in thought before he looked back up.

"Let's get married."

"Huh?" Bulla asked surprised.

Goten quickly got down on one knee and grabbed her hand. "Marry me."

"Of course...but if you don't mind me asking..why now?"

"I can't imagine my life spent with anybody else. Soon we'll be having our third kid together. I want to be with you and only you."

Bulla grinned slightly. "Okay,I guess I'll start planning a wedding,but please stand up,I can't see you past my stomach." She laughed.

He laughed too as he rose to his feet,obviously thinking some more.

"What would you say about moving back for good?We could get our own place,our families could come to the wedding,and we could prove to your dad that were serious."

"Someone's thinking hard tonight..." Bulla teased as she put the tip of her thumb in her mouth biting on it. "I don't know..."

"Come on. What's there to be afraid of?"

After a slight pause she shrugged. "I guess nothing..."

Goten smiled. "Then it's settled,were moving back."

Bulla smiled as well. "The kids will be happy,now they can enter the tournament."

Goten nodded. "It'll be great!" He grinned a goofy grin resembling Goku's.

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews guy!Feedback is always nice!To the person who said you'd like Trunks better with Pan,Im sorry but I've never really liked Pan haha,I find her irritating in GT and Trunks is one of my favorite characters so pairing them up for me would be ehh,so I apologize. She was adorable in Dbz,but in GT she was naggy and just annoying IMO. **_


	4. Plotting

It'd been three days since the dinner incident with Vegeta. Ever since things had been a bit tense.

Vegeta ignored Bulla,and sent sarcastic smirks or sometimes glares toward Goten every chance he could get.

It was obvious that if it weren't for Bulma,he would be acting alot worse toward them.

Goten's family had gone home just the day before,and were coming back during the weekend to train for the tournament with Mika and Blaze.

They had informed both of their families that they were moving back to the area,and everyone was ecstatic,except Vegeta who just stayed silent.

As much as Bulla hated to show it,Goten and everyone else could tell it was hurting her that he wouldn't speak to her.

* * *

"So...I think I found our place." Bulla said with a slight smile as she turned to her fiancee.

Goten rose an eyebrow. "You said that about nine times the past two days." He laughed.

"I'm serious this time. It's perfect. Look." She pointed to a picture she had printed out with a small two-story purple house. "It's four bedroom,and they're not asking much. I still have my college funds saved since I never went."

"Well if you want it babe,I'm happy with it. I'm just glad were moving back." Goten smiled.

"Same here." Bulla smiled back,leaning over and kissing his lips lightly. "Could you go check on the kids?"

"No problem." Goten stood to his feet and walked out to the large backyard where the twins had been spending most of their time.

As he walked out he looked up to see the two in the air,in the middle of kicking and punching each other rapidly.

"Hey guys!Why don't you take a break?Come and have some lunch!"

Mika and Blaze stopped and looked at each other before looking to their father.

"Alright." They said in unison as they floated slowly to the ground.

"You guys have gotten really fast." Goten smiled as he walked inside with his kids.

"That's not all that we can do better. You should spar with us." Blaze suggested with a shrug.

"Well you have a point,I haven't sparred much with you guys lately. Sorry about that,I've been real busy staying with your mom. Soon you'll have a brother or sister."

"It better not be another girl." Blaze made a face as he sat down at the table.

"What's wrong with girls?" Mika demanded as she sat too.

"Nothing!'Cept for they suck." Blaze started laughing as Mika crossed her arms.

Goten sighed shaking his head. "Don't start you guys."

"I didn't start it,it was Blaze,daddy!"

"I know Mimi." Goten said before he turned to Blaze. "Cut it out or you won't be entering the tournament."

"You always take her side..." Blaze mumbled.

"Because your always starting something." Goten walked into the kitchen and grabbed the lunch from the fridge that Bulmas mom had made earlier.

He walked back into the dining room and sat it on the table for the kids.

Bulla waddled into the kitchen with a huge smirk on her face. "We got the house guys!"

"What?That quickly?" Goten asked shocked.

Bulla nodded excitedly. "All I had to do was tell them who my mother and grandfather were,it was too easy."

"Do I have to share a room with Blaze?" Mika asked taking a sip of juice.

"Nope it's four bedroom." She smiled.

"That's great." Goten smiled happy to see her in a good mood.

"I know!Now I'm going to go enroll the kids in school and pick up the keys. I figured we could get the moving truck this weekend,move in,I could paint the nursery and decorate,then the kids can start school the following Monday. They can fly over here that next weekend and train for the tournament what do you think?"

A sweat drop appeared on Goten's head as he scratched the back of it nervously. "Uh sounds like alot of work for such little time,but if its what you want."

"I know what your thinking,but really I'm fine. Being pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything." Bulla grabbed the car keys and her purse. "My mom's coming with me. Try to avoid my dad I would hate for you to get into it while were out of the house."

Goten gave a nod,and Bulla left the house with Bulma.

* * *

"You two finish eating,I'm going to take a quick shower."

The twins nodded as Goten walked off and out of sight.

As soon as Goten was out of the room Blaze turned to Mika with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh no..." Mika began,knowing her brother all too well.

"I say we trash the lunch and go explore the city,see what kind of chaos we can cause."

"Bad idea Blaze and you know it..."

"I thought twins were supposed to be alike. Your a huge nerd." He stood to his feet grabbing the plate and dumping the foot into the trash can.

"Please don't...you'll just upset mommy and daddy."

Blaze shrugged as he walked out of the dining room accidentally bumping into someone.

"Watch where y-" He began but then looked up to see Vegeta standing there.

A smirk came over Vegeta's face as he stared down at his grandson.

Being himself,he had definitely noticed Blaze's personality.

Bad,arrogant,and troublesome. Although he had Goten's short,black,spiked to the side hair and Bulla's blue eyes,his personality reminded Vegeta of himself.

"I think you should watch where your walking,boy."

Blaze nodded quickly. "Yeah I probably should."

"I heard you like to cause trouble?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms.

Blaze nodded once again,slower this time,as he grew curious.

Vegeta's smirk reappeared. "Then perhaps we could cause some problems for that fool of a father you have."

The young boy thought to himself before shrugging as a smirk came over his face too. "Sounds fun."

"Great. Then here's what we'll do..."

* * *

**_If you want more please review._**


	5. Loving confrontations

_**Thanks again guys,for all of your reviews,I seriously appreciate feedback,and it makes me want to keep writing. So here's the next chapter[:**_

_**

* * *

**_Bulla came home later that evening to find it oddly quiet.

Usually the kids were heard from miles away,so she couldn't help but be worried.

"Uh...Goten...Where are our kids?" She asked glancing around.

Mika and Goten walked into view and both sat down on the couch.

"Blaze has been in the gravity room with grandpa all day." She sighed.

It was obvious she missed her twin,even if they didn't get along all of the time.

Goten nodded. "I went to take a shower,and by time I'd come back he was out training with Vegeta."

"Hasn't been out since." Mika added dramatically.

Bulla immediately crossed her arms above her baby bump. "Who does he think he is?Blaze is a child,he needs a break."

Goten went to respond but before he had the chance,his fiancee was already stomping off angrily toward the GR.

She made it to the door just as it opened and Blaze stepped out,followed by Vegeta.

"Uh hey mom..." He said nervously as he looked over at Vegeta.

"Hmph." Vegeta shrugged before starting to walk back toward the house.

Bulla was going to let it go,but just couldn't hold it in any longer. "What is your problem!" She demanded following after him quickly.

Vegeta turned around to face her,his expression,emotionless.

Blaze stared between the two,afraid and curious at the same time.

"Well. I didn't have a problem,but must I remind you that I am your father,and I won't allow you to speak to me like that in my own home." He spoke up.

"You haven't been acting like a father lately..." Bulla muttered angrily.

"I have no reason to act like a father to a child who runs away from home."

"I ran away to make things better!I'm not a child anymore,that was seven years ago. Move on!" She shot back.

Vegeta glared at her coldly,and she was sure that if looks could kill,she would've dropped dead that very second.

"It's not...forget it. Your not even worth it." He snorted with clenched fists, before turning around and walking into the house,letting the door slam behind him.

Bulla turned to Blaze as she forced herself not to cry the tears that were trying very hard to escape.

"Go take a bath and then get ready for bed." She spoke quietly.

Blaze nodded,unable to look her in the face. He quickly walked inside.

Bulla remained outside,trying to calm herself down,so that Goten wouldn't be able to tell that she was upset.

After about ten minutes she walked inside and to the kid's guest room to say goodnight before finally going to her own.

Goten lied on the bed,watching some strange fighting show on t.v. when she gently sat down beside him.

"Hey,the kids in bed?" He asked curiously as he turned to her,lying on his side.

"Yeah. I should probably get some sleep too,I'm exhausted." She sighed closing her eyes.

"Alright,I love you." He leaned over and kissed her softly.

"You too." Bulla almost whispered,before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning,Vegeta got up early going into the backyard and leaning again a tall tree,his arms crossed.

A tired and messy haired Blaze walked out to meet him,minutes later.

"Remember our plan?" Vegeta asked almost as if he were bored.

Blaze nodded his small head,nervously digging his foot into the grass.

"Um...I don't think it's such a great idea to follow through with our plan."

Vegeta rose an eyebrow. "Oh and why is that?"

"Well I just don't think it'd help how my mom is feeling if we play a bunch of tricks on my dad. It's kinda childish."

"A 7-year-old boy has the nerve to call me childish?"

"Think about it!You wanted to put itching powder in his clothes!"

Vegeta glared at his grandson,and gave a hmph.

"Why do you want to hurt my mom so badly?"

"I don't think your in the place to be asking me that question,kid."

Blaze sighed giving up,being nice wasn't his thing. "Fine do what you want but just remember that my mom was my age once,and I'm sure you care alot about her."

The boy shrugged his small shoulders before walking inside and letting the door shut behind him.

* * *

Around lunch time Bulla was sitting at the kitchen table,sipping some herbal tea when Vegeta walk in and pulled out a chair,slowly sitting down on it.

The blue haired girl turned her head slowly to look at him,surprised.

She secretly hoped that he wasn't just there to provoke her any further.

"We need to talk." Vegeta said firmly as he looked at his daughter,his eyes resting on her stomach.

"Okay..."

Vegeta cleared his throat as he stared downward,unable to look at her. He was a proud man,and apologizing wasn't easy for him,let alone revealing his feelings.

"I want to apologize for the way I have been behaving since you've come back...When you left it...hurt alot. I watched your mother cry,I was never good with crying or being upset. They all seemed like useless emotions to me,so I just acted pissed off,but you know me..."

Bulla nodded her head. She knew him very well.

Vegeta clenched his fists as he continued. "You got pregnant at fifteen and I could only be angry. You were still a child and I wasn't ready for you to act like an adult yet. Then the next thing I know your sixteen and almost ready to give birth and you just run out,and making it even worst,with Kakarot's foolish boy."

"Goten..." Bulla muttered quietly as a small smile appeared on her face.

"I'm aware of the boy's name."

"Dad...I'm sorry,I never meant to hurt you. I left because I couldn't stand tearing everyone else apart. I made a mistake,but Goten and I have done well for ourselves. Were back now...and I'd like my kids to have two grandfathers,I'd also like to be able to talk to my own father..."

The older saiyan gave a nod. "'I'll _try_ to make more of an effort...but only for you."

Bulla smiled. "That's all I ask."

With another nod of his head,Vegeta stood to his feet.

"I love you dad..."

"Love you too princess." Vegeta grunted quickly before beginning to walk off,as Bulla sipped her tea,in a much better mood.

The saiyan stopped before he was out of view and turned back to his daughter.

"You might want to have the boy wash his clothes before wearing them...and remind him not to use his toothbrush." And with that he walked out of sight.

* * *

_**Okay,so it was a sapppy chapter,but you know that it was strongly needed xD So since the families have worked out the issues,the remainder of the story will just be about them being a family,and there will be alot more funny and happy moments. If you want to read more,you know what to do [:**_


	6. Broken water

About three weeks had gone by since Bulla and Vegeta had settled their problems,and so far things were going pretty well. Today,the Briefs and Goten's family were all coming over to their new house for a cookout.

Just as pregnant and beyond pushy Bulla had planned,they moved their stuff in,enrolled the kids in school,and had already decorated the nursery.

The blue-haired young woman stood in her new kitchen and chopped carrots into a boiling pot as she watched her husband and kids out the window.

Bulma sat at the kitchen table with Chi chi and Videl cutting up many other varieties of meats and vegetables as they talked about many different subjects.

"You know what I just realized?" Bulma spoke up a smile on her slightly aged face.

"What's that?" Chi chi asked curiously,continuing to move her knife like a pro.

"We have so much to look forward to within our family. I mean,the tournaments next week,We'll have another grandchild in less than two months."

"You have a point." Chi chi smiled,obviously happy.

Bulma nodded. "It's just unbelievable. Seems like just yesterday I was sixteen and searching for the dragon balls. Now I have three,almost four grandchildren."

"Same here,sister. I remember when I first met Goku,luckily he's still exactly the same,it keeps me feeling young."

The two older women turned to look at Videl.

"Once Pan settles down,I'll be a great grandmother." Chi chi's dark eyes widened.

Bulma started to laugh. "Well she is twenty-one,it's bound to happen soon."

Someone was heard clearing their throat and both older women turned their heads to see Videl with her arms crossed.

They both looked at each other and laughed jokingly.

Bulla walked over to the table,and sat down slowly,shaking her head as she laughed with the girls.

It was nice to be home.

~Outside~

Mika sat on a small swing,moving her legs quickly back and forth as Goten pushed her while talking with Gohan.

Trunks and Marron sat on the green grass,playing with 3-year-old Lillix as she giggled happily and clapped her hands together.

Vegeta,Pan,Goku,and Blaze were on the other side of the yard,sparring of course.

Goku stopped for a moment glancing over at the rest of his family and joined family. "Hey guys. Why don't we go see if dinner's done. I sure am hungry." He grinned putting a hand to his stomach.

Vegeta shook his head,annoyed that their sparring session was interrupted once again by his "friend's" stomach.

"Your always hungry Kakarot." He grumbled and everybody laughed.

"I guess your right!A guy's gotta eat though." He said still grinning as he walked inside everyone slowly filing in behind him.

~Back inside~

The girls turned as they noticed everyone walking in.

"Just in time!" Chi chi smiled happily as she motioned toward the rice,chicken,different soups,veggies,and steamed potatoes on the table.

Goku's face lit up,like a kid at an amusement park at the sight of the food and he quickly took a seat at the table. "It looks great guys."

"We try." They all said proudly in unison.

Everyone sat down at the table,and immediately dug in.

Many comments were made about how delicious the food was,and small talk was made.

After everyone had finished,Videl brought out a big chocolate cake sitting it in the middle of the table.

"Oh boy!" Goku smiled,causing a lot of laughter as Chi chi cut into the cake.

Bulla smiled as she watched,a hand placed on her stomach.

"Here you go B." Pan said handing a plate of cake to her friend.

Bulla reached out to grab the paper plate but stopped midway and groaned loudly in pain.

Everyone turned to her worriedly,and Goten took her hand in his. "You okay babe?"

Before he could get a response,water splashed from her chair,down onto the tile kitchen floor.

Goten's eyes widened. "Oh god..."

Bulma stood up quickly. "Guys she's having the baby!"

Bulla took a deep breath as Goten slowly helped her out of her chair.

Blaze turned to Mika a confused expression on his face. "Did mom pee herself?" He snickered.

Mika shook her head,and crossed her small arms. "Boys...so immature." She muttered.

Vegeta observed his daughter's expression,seeing the obvious pain in her eyes.

"Would everyone stop panicking and get her to the hospital!" He yelled,done with everybody's foolishness. The last thing he wanted to see was his daughter in pain.

"It's a month and a half early..." Goten said quietly still holding onto his fiancee.

"Boy do you know nothing!Her water's already collapsed. The child is coming. Fly her to the hospital,We'll meet you there." Vegeta demanded.

Goten nodded as he lifted Bulla into his arms and walked out the front door quickly lifting into the air.

She couldn't help but to have a small smile on her face at her father's reaction to the situation.

Once the couple were out of sight,Vegeta turned back to everyone.

"Well are we driving or flying?"

* * *

_**It's short,sorry. Thanks for all your reviews. I really appreciate Feedback. I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving. I'm considering writing a Christmas fic,I don't know about what/who yet,but I'll figure it out.**_

_**-CooCooBananas**_


	7. It's a girl

Bulla had been checked into the hospital and was put into a room. She sat there taking deep breaths to cope with the pain,her attention turned to Goten as he walked into the room.

"Are they here?" She asked him,as he grabbed her hand for support.

"Yeah they're all in the waiting room. Looks like my mom's already made a run for the gift shop." He chuckled.

Normally,The blue haired girl would've laughed but at the moment,she didn't find anything even a little bit humorous.

"Could you get my mom?"

Goten rose an eyebrow.

"Remember when I was sixteen,I told her I wanted her in the delivery room with me...but we left. So this is her chance."

Goten nodded in understanding as he let go of his fiancee's hand and headed for the waiting room.

A couple of minutes later Goten walked back into the delivery room followed by Bulma,who wore a warm smile on her face.

She stood on one side of the bed,and Goten stood on the other,both holding Bulla's hands.

"This sucks..." She mumbled squeezing both of their hands for the next contraction.

Bulma moved a strand of hair away from her daughter's face and nodded. "It always does sweetie,no matter how many times you go through it. Just think afterwards you'll have a beautiful baby."

Goten nodded in agreement with a smile alot like Goku's. "Your mom's right,and we'll finally find out if it's a boy or girl."

"If I survive this..." Bulla muttered dramatically.

The doctor walked over and glanced at the "situation" to see how things were going.

He looked up at Bulla with a smile. "Your just two centimeters away from being ready to push. I think it'd be a bit late for an epidural,but if you really think you need it. I can quickly arrange one."

Bulla glared at the doctor. "And you couldn't give me one as soon as I got here,why?" She demanded and a sweat drop appeared on Goten's head as he laughed nervously.

"Heh heh...Babe,it's not the doctor's fault."

Bulla turned to Goten and gave him a harder glare. "Your right hun,it's yours. You did this to me." She said as a tear slipped down her cheek and she squeezed the two hands that were given to her.

"I know..." Goten nodded,just deciding to agree with her,while she was in her crazy state.

"You don't know anything!Are you the one sitting here with your legs spread for the world to see!"

Bulma looked between the couple and could only smile,as it brought back memories of her having Bulla and Trunks. She had never seen Vegeta so alarmed.

**_~30 minutes later~_**

"Alright Ms. Brief,looks like your ready to push." Doctor Jones said calmly.

Bulla didn't say a word,she just held tightly to her mother and fiancee's hands as she followed the doctor's instructions.

"Okay...push."

Bulla pushed as hard as she could and then took a deep breath as she squeezed their hands.

"Good job. Now push."

She pushed once again,this time a tear slid down her face and Goten wiped it away.

"That was great Bulla,we can see the head."

Goten gave a small smile,as did Bulma.

A couple of pushes later and the baby came out crying louder than ever,as an exhausted Bulla sat back weakly,with a small and happy smile across her face.

"Congratulations you two,it's a beautiful baby girl."

The doctors cleaned out her nose and mouth before letting Goten cut the cord,then wrapped her in a pink blanket and handed her to Bulla.

"She's beautiful." Bulla smiled starting to tear up. Bulma nodded already crying as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

The baby already had some black hair that lied down straight instead of spiked like Mika and Blaze's. Her eyes were blue like theirs,and she was absolutely beautiful.

Goten smiled. "Have you thought of a name?"

Bulla thought for a moment and then smiled. "Roxee Gogena."

Goten rose an eyebrow. "Gogena?"

"I think it's nice,our dads will like it." She said staring down at the baby.

"It does have a nice ring." Bulma agreed.

"Roxee Gogena,it is." Goten smiled.

The doctors took Roxee to clean her up,and Goten went out to get some people,coming in minutes later followed by Vegeta,Chi-chi,Mika,Blaze and Goku.

"Where's our new grandchild?" Chi-chi asked excitedly as she made her way beside Bulma,her arms filled with stuffed animals and balloons.

"Yeah where's the baby?" Mika asked curiously as she glanced around the room.

"They went to clean her up,and get a bottle for me to feed her."

"Her?" Chi-chi smiled.

Mika's eyes lit up,as she sat next to her mother on the bed.

"Her?" Blaze repeated. "Just my luck."

Goten nudged his son playfully.

Goku smiled as he looked around at everyone and then turned to Vegeta. "Hear that?We got another granddaughter."

"I heard perfectly well Kakarot."

The nurse came back in,rolling the little crib containing Roxee.

"Thank you." Bulla smiled and lifted up her baby gently,as she fed her the bottle the nurse had given her.

The grandparents couldn't get over how adorable she was,and after Bulla fed her they gently passed her around a bit.

Mika and Blaze stared in awe at the sight of their new baby sister.

Vegeta was the last to be passed the small baby. He held her a bit nervously,and stared down at her,trying to hide the slight smile that came across his face. "What's the child's name?" He asked sternly.

"Roxee Gogena." Goten answered him.

There was slight pause,and Vegeta simply nodded. "I like it."

* * *

**_Sooo I hoped you liked this chapter. Like I said the rest of the fic,is just a series of events of them as a family. I have no clue when I'll want to stop writing,so I guess we'll see. Until then please keep reviewing just to let me know if you want more. Thanks xD_**


End file.
